1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve stroke control for internal combustion engines of motor vehicles, comprising at least one control device provided for adjusting the stroke of valves, wherein the at least one control device interacts with at least one camshaft and at least one control shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
By means of valve stroke controls, the valves of an internal combustion engine of motor vehicles are opened only to such an extent that the required fuel quantity for the respective output demand of the engine is injected into the combustion chamber. The control shaft acts on a control element in the form of a lever which acts on the valve shaft. This mechanical control element is prone to failure and does not enable a precise adjustment of the valve stroke.
It is an object of the present invention to configured the valve stroke control of the aforementioned kind such that the valve stroke can be adjusted precisely and reliably in a constructively simple way.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the control device is actuated by a hydraulic medium.
The control device is thus hydraulically actuated in accordance with the present invention, and, since the hydraulic medium is present within a motor vehicle anyway, the control device can be supplied easily with the required hydraulic medium. By means of the control device the stroke of the valve can be adjusted simply and precisely.